


The Big Day

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: Again like Poets With Guitars this is just another one-shot with my friend and I's role-play characters.Like the cover image and title this is about Lucifer and Raphael's wedding day.I don't own the script I used for the wedding ceremony, whoever wrote that does. The characters and the story is all I own.Boyxboy, don't like don't read. One-shot.





	The Big Day

Lucifer stared at his reflection in the mirror completely taken back by his appearance, all the while thinking 'this isn't me', but he had to do this, if not for him then for Raphael. He couldn't just back out now, he had to do this, it's what they both wanted.

"Lucifer?" Shaken from his thoughts Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat not even trusting himself to speak as he made his way over to the door. He opened the door allowing his best friend and also his best man into the room. Kakashi was a little taller than Lucifer which caused him to tease his friend over his height, even though he knew what Lucifer lacked in height he made up for in brains, maybe that's why Raphael was so drawn to him. "Well lets see you."

Lucifer sighed feeling silly for being this dressed up. Most days you would find Lucifer wearing black skinny jeans with more holes in them than a basket ball net and a denim vest which was practically black from the amount of motor oil in it and his usual black tank. On the other days he would be wearing faded blue denim jeans, 2 sizes too big and a plain flannel shirt, most likely with the sleeves torn off, but not today. Today Lucifer was standing only feet away from Kakashi wearing a beautifully tailored black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bow tie.

His usually mused hair was perfectly straight falling onto his face, hiding his eyes from sight. The grease marks he would usually sport on his cheeks were no where to be found, in there place seemed to be flawless sun kissed skin dyed red from the blush Lucifer was trying to hide.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You look amazing, Raphael's going to love this." Kakashi took a step towards Lucifer, placing both his hands on Lucifer's shoulders.

"I feel silly Kakashi, this isn't me." Lucifer looked down suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Look Luke, you look gorgeous, trust me. Raphael's lucky to have you. Just think its only for today, tomorrow you can go back to hunting deer or whatever you hunt. Just try and make today last, it's a special day for you both. You wouldn't want it to end badly would you?" Lucifer shook his his head before lifting his eyes to look at Kakashi who pulled him into a hug. "Hey, don't you dare cry on me, there's no way I could redo that eye-liner job Kory did on you." Kakashi said as he pulled away when he first heard Lucifer sniffle.

"What if Raphael gets fed up of me? What if I fuck this up, Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head smiling.

"You won't Lucifer, and Raphael loves you. You know he couldn't live without you." Lucifer only shrugged. "Trust me Luke, Raphael would rather die than live without you in his life."

Lucifer nodded in defeat taking one last look in the mirror. "You're right, I'm just panicking over nothing right?" He turned to face Kakashi, panic written across his face.

"Stop worrying and trust me will you?" Kakashi chuckled to himself when Lucifer smiled back at him.

"Right, how do I look?" Kakashi sighed as he made his way over to Lucifer, moving to stand behind him, Kakashi placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders once again before pushing in the direction of the door.

"Will you stop fussing and get moving, Raphael's going to think you've left him at the alter." Lucifer chuckled as he moved out of Kakashi's reach and turned to face his friend.

"Right, how much longer do we have?" Kakashi stared at Lucifer in disbelief.

"You seriously thinking of running out for a cigarette, right before your due to walk down that aisle?" Lucifer gave Kakashi his most innocent look he could, Kakashi only shook his head laughing. "You know Raphael hates you smoking them things, don't you think it might ruin your big day if you go outside and have a smoke?"

Lucifer sighed, nodding along to Kakashi's no smoking speech. "You're right, I'm just so fuckin nervous..." Kakashi took Lucifer's hands stopping him mid sentence.

"You're going to be fine Luke, now come on. You've gone nearly 3 months without a cigarette, I'm sure you can go today." Lucifer nodded and smiled.

"Right lets do this before I come up with another excuse to stall this wedding." Kakashi smiled and took Lucifer's left arm as he started leading his best friend to the door of the chapel.

"We go in there and Raphael will enter the chapel about 5 minutes later maybe less depending one whether Kory has had the same success as I have." Lucifer nodded to Kakashi as he made his way through the door to the chapel with Kakashi following by his side. Lucifer smiled as everyone in the room turned to face him, there were a few shocked gasps as Lucifer approached the alter. Everyone appeared to be in their assigned places, Kory and Raphael were the only two missing, they were due any minute now. Lucifer took his assigned placed in front of the minister with Kakashi standing only a foot behind him.

Taking a deep breath Lucifer looked to the door when he heard the familiar tune of Papa Roach's No Matter What being played on the organ as the doors opened allowing Raphael's little brother and twin sister make their way down the aisle acting as page boy and flower girl soon followed by Raphael in his stunning white tailored tuxedo with matching black shirt and white bow tie. Kory was at his side their left and right arms entwined while Lucifer's younger sister followed behind them wearing a beautiful white and black gown Raphael had picked out for her the moment she had agreed to be his bridesmaid.

The way Raphael's silver hair fell into his face and stuck up in random directions made him look like an angel in Lucifer's eyes, even more of an angel with the white tuxedo, Raphael had obviously spent a fortune on, but then it was worth it. After 5 years they were finally here, finally getting married. It had taken Raphael, Kory and Lucifer's sister Alexis months to plan, then there was the issue of moving the wedding to Illinois since it was the only state close enough to Georgia that legalised gay marriage.

The smile Lucifer currently wore happened to be one of the very few anyone had seen, except for Raphael, Kakashi and Alexis. Raphael's smile mirrored that of Lucifer's as he stopped by Lucifer's side while Kory took his place at Raphael's side as Alexis joined him. Nodding at Raphael, Lucifer took his hand and turned to face the minister, allowing him to start the ceremony.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Lucifer and Raphael. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Lucifer and Raphael to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

"So welcome to one and all, who have travelled from near and far. Lucifer and Raphael thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married."

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

Lucifer smiled when he felt Raphael squeeze his hand reassuring him that everything was okay and to try his best to calm his nerves.

"Do you Lucifer take this man to be your wedded husband?" The minister asked Lucifer whilst looking directly at him. Time seemed to stop at the one moment as Lucifer looked to Raphael seeing panic spread across his features, he snapped out of his thought at the sound of Kakashi clearing his throat almost a little politely for Kakashi, looking back to the minister, Lucifer found his voice long enough to say those 2 words that would mean more to Raphael than anything else.

"I do" The minister smiled and turned to face Raphael repeating the same question to him.

"And do you Raphael take this man to be your wedded husband?" In that moment Lucifer could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach once again.

"I do."

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish no only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today." The minister held his hands out to the people seated.

"Will everyone please rise."

"Will you who are present here today, surround Raphael and Lucifer in love, offering them the joys of your friendship and supporting them in their marriage?"

"We will." Everyone said at once, bringing another smile to both Lucifer and Raphael's lips as they looked to one another.

"You may be seated." The hall soon silenced when everyone was seated once again and the minister stopped staring at Lucifer and Raphael a small smile on his face as he spoke again. "We have come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance – will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. Law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other."

Lucifer and Raphael turned to face one another both still smiling as Kory handed Raphael a small slip of folded paper with his vows written upon.

"Lucifer, I've loved you since I first laid eyes upon you that day in the hospital, trailing in almost unconscious from that stubborn arrow in your side. I loved how you needed help but didn't want it, how you're scared of what might happen if you tell someone how you truly feel. I love what I see in you, and that's not some broken man with a horrible past, no. I see a strong, kind, caring and loving man who would probably travel to the ends of the earth just to make me smile. How Kakashi told me that if you were to fall for me that you would carry on loving me for the rest of your life, that's when I knew I'd finally found you, I finally found the one person on this earth who completes me." Raphael reached out to catch the stray tear that was slowly running down is cheek.

Lucifer inhaled quickly, trying his best to stay calm and not break down in his lovers arms. Exhaling slowly he looked to the male standing before him, finally ready to speak.

"I ah, I never prepared anything on the basis that I would most likely hate it and start rambling. So here goes." Raphael smiled awaiting Lucifer to continue with his unprepared speech/ vow. "I can't really say when I knew I loved you, I feel as if I always have, I just never noticed or thought about it until I met you, Raphael. That day in the hospital scared me half to death, I knew I'd finally found the one, my one true soulmate, the one person I can never live without. I always knew I needed you in my life, I don't think I could go back to not knowing you. One of the first things I fell for about you was your constant persistence to help me, no matter what it was you would persist until I gave up, even now I still find it hard adjusting to having someone like you, who cares so much. Coming from a family like mine you learn to appreciate the smallest of things whether that be a romantic dinner or a get together with friends, and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me and will do, and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you however I can." It was Lucifer's turn to catch the multiple tears falling from Raphael's eyes.

"Lucifer repeat after me. I Lucifer."

"I Lucifer..."

"Take you, Raphael."

"Take you Raphael..."

"To be my husband, my constant friend and partner and my love."

"To be my husband, my constant friend and partner and my love..." The minister looked to Raphael and repeated the same verse for him to repeat.

"Raphael repeat after me. I Raphael"

"I Raphael..."

"Take you, Lucifer."

"Take you Lucifer..."

"To be my husband, my constant friend and partner and my love."

"To be my husband, my constant friend and partner and my love..."

"May I have the rings please?" The minister held his hands out to both Kory and Kakashi as they handed both rings over. He handed one ring to Lucifer before gesturing to Raphael to hold his hand out to Lucifer.

"Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Lucifer took Raphael's hand and slowly slid the ring onto Raphael's ring finger as he spoke. "I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

The minister handed the other ring to Raphael and gestured to Lucifer like he did Raphael.

Raphael took Lucifer's hand as he had his and slid the ring onto his finger while speaking the words. "I give you this ring , as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other." Looking at one another Lucifer leaned in closer as Raphael did the same their lips soon touching as Lucifer slipped an arm around Raphael's waist and pulling him in a little closer while Raphael's hand found it's way to the back of Lucifer's head to deepen the kiss before pulling away, hand in hand they turned to their friends and family, big smiles on their faces and raised their hands sporting the new rings.

The crowd cheered for Lucifer's and Raphael's new life that had now just started.


End file.
